


When Spying Goes Wrong

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Kids Say the Darnedest Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: The twins discover Caractacus' secret
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Nevactacus





	When Spying Goes Wrong

Jemima carries a broom and pan into her and her brother’s room, “I wonder why he’s here?”

Jeremy pauses with a couple of toy cars in his hands, “Who?”

“Mr Nevada.”

He places them inside a toy chest with POTTS in a serif font etched on the front. “Is it?”

Jemima starts to sweep and nods, “Yeah. With Daddy. Saw him when I went in the storage closet.”

Jeremy looks worried, “Are we in trouble again?”

She shrugs before sweeping dirt into a pan, “I don’t think so. He didn’t seem mad.”

He lowers his voice, “We should spy.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” she giggles. She leans the broom against the wall before they quietly exit their room and tip-toe down the hall. They peer around the corner and watch their father and Nevada talk.

“Aren’t your kids here?”

“Yes, but they’re in their room, cleaning.” He takes his jacket off and places the half-folded garment on the kitchen island.

“Putting them to work?” Nevada snickers.

“Learning the value of chores.” Caractacus smiles, “Really missed you.”

“So you just wanted to see my face?”

“One might say.”

Caractacus and Nevada get close, holding hands, and then kiss.

The twins whisper, “Gross” and Jemima says, “I knew it.”

“Me too,” Jeremy says, disappointed.

They notice Nevada turn his head and they back up quietly, covering their mouths.

Caractacus asks, “Something wrong?”

“Thought I heard somethin’.”

“The children are in their room.” He cocks an eyebrow and raises his voice a little more, “Or they _should_ be.”

“They still don’t know about us?”

Caractacus rubs his own arm nervously, “Not... yet.”

“Crackpott,” Nevada purses his lips.

“I know. I know. It’s hard,” Caractacus says.

Nevada bites his lip and snorts.

“Hush,” he kisses him again. Caractacus whispers something that the children could not quite hear but it made Nevada smirk.

The children go back to their room as quiet as possible and sit at their desk, colouring.

“I don’t think Daddy saw us,” Jeremy says, relieved.

“We almost got caught though.”

“That’s cause you’re loud.”

Jemima sticks her tongue out, “Nuh uh, Remy.”

Jeremy returns the gesture and stops colouring, “Is it bad I’m mad at Daddy?”

She shakes her head, “No. I am too.”

“It’s not fair.”

“Or right!”

“Shhhhhh!” Jeremy holds a blue crayon in front of his mouth.

“Sorry,” she giggles a little and then frowns. “What can we do?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy looks over at a picture of their mother that hangs over their desk. “She would.”

“Mmmhmmm.”

They hear two sets of footsteps walk past their door, their father saying “Goodbye”, and their apartment door closing. Caractacus’ footsteps walk back to their living room, whistling a cheerful tune.

Jeremy asks, “Do you think Mr Nevada’s gone?”

Jemima nods, “Sounds like it.”

They look up at the clock and Jeremy notes, “It’s close to dinner, which means…”

They count down, “Three, two, one.”

“Children!” Caractacus’ voice rings out.

“Right on time,” Jemima laughs.

“Yes, Daddy!” They respond. They exit out the room, finding their father preparing the Dinner Machine.

“You two clean your room?” he asks. He places a few potatoes in.

Jemima nods, “Yes, and you can even check.”

“I trust you. Sweetpea, grab the mince beef and hand it to me, please.”

She grabs the package of beef on the counter, “Here. Cottage pie?”

“Yes, I think the Machine is ready this time.” He opens the package into a holder.

“Are you sure?” Jeremy teases.

“95% Rem.”

Jemima says, “We’ll duck behind the sofa for the 5%, Daddy.”

“Be nice!” Caractacus laughs before he places the other ingredients for the cottage pie in different compartments of the machine. He adjusts a few knobs and turns it on.

20 minutes later dinner was ready.

The children take their places at the table as Caractacus serves them. Dinner went quietly as did the rest of the night.

* * *

As the twins prepared themselves for bedtime, Jemima looks up at her father, “Daddy?”

“Yes, Dove?” he asks as she gets into her bed.

“Is Mr Nevada going to replace Mummy?”

“What?” He blinks a few times. “No. Why do you ask?”

“We saw you kiss him.”

Both make a ‘yuck’ face.

Caractacus’ eyes go wide and he looks away for a moment. He was very careful not to be too affectionate with Nevada when the children were around. They must have been spying on him. And being a Potts, their curiosity got the better of them.

“Why did you do that?” Jeremy speaks up.

“You said he was a friend of yours,” Jemima adds.

“Yeah. You don’t kiss friends.” Jeremy sticks out his tongue in disgust.

“Children,” he sits on Jemima’s bed. Jeremy climbs out of his and sits next to Caractacus. “He is a friend of mine but...”

Jemima sits up and tugs at his sleeve, “Is he new Mummy?”

Jeremy adds, “Do we have to call him father?”

Caractacus blushes, “No and no. I should have been more honest with you two.” He looks at both of them before pulling them into a cuddle. “He and I... we are dating.”

Jemima pouts and tears up, “But what about Mum? Don’t you love her anymore?”

“And us?” Jeremy sniffs a little.

“Jeremy and Jemima,” he pats their backs. “I still love her. And I love you. That will never change.” He takes out a handkerchief and dries Jemima’s eyes.

“But you like Mr. Nevada!” Jeremy huffs, crossing his arms.

“That I do but know my admiration for Mimsie, your mother, will never change. And no matter what, I will always protect you two.”

Both of them look up at him and lay their heads on his shoulders, continuing to sniff. “You promise?” Jemima asks sweetly.

Caractacus nods, placing the handkerchief back into his front pocket. “To the best of my ability.”

Jeremy asks, “What do you think Mummy would think?”

“That I’m crazy,” he laughs a little, rubbing the spot where the necklace lays. “But I promised her even before you were born I will try my best to guide and protect you.”

Jeremy clings to his arm, looking at him, “You did?”

Caractacus nods, “Mmmhmmm. Both of you mean the world and more to me.”

Jemima asks, “We do?”

“Yes. Always,” he nuzzles them. “All I ask is for you to be nice to Nevada, ok?”

“Maybe,” they say, laughing.

“Children,” he chuckles. “ _Please?_ ”

“Yes, Daddy.” Jemima yawns, which caused her brother to do the same.

Caractacus opens up his arms and embraces them in a long, tight hug. “I love you.”

“We love you too,” they say, hugging his sides.

Jeremy gets up and goes to his bed.

Caractacus tucks Jemima in and kisses the top of her head. He does the same for Jeremy. Before turning out the light he says, “Daddy loves you very much. Sweet dreams, my Loves.”

“Love you,” they respond.

After he closes the door, the twins face one another and begin whisper.

Jemima says, “We’ll keep an eye out on Mr Nevada.”

“And if he hurts our father, we’ll kick him.”

Jemima laughs and covers her mouth. Jeremy shushes her. She lowers her voice, “We’ll put glue in his hair.”

“Tie his shoe laces together.”

“That’s a good one!”

“Thank you.” He says proudly. “Yours is funny too.”

“He would be so mad,” she covers her mouth and giggles.

“Very,” Jeremy cuddles with a teddy bear. “Daddy seems happier though.”

Jemima yawns, “He does. Should we be nice?”

“We should. For Daddy’s sake.” Jeremy closes his eyes.

“Ok, I’ll try,” Jemima says.

“Me too. Goodnight, Jemima.”

“Goodnight, Jeremy.”

And with that, they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is terrible :")


End file.
